Keep Driving
by goldenqueenx
Summary: Weaver and Roni are on the open road, but after glimpsing how his hands move along the steering wheel, urges arise. / SMUT / GOLDEN QUEEN


You can't expect that photo of Bobby on set to release with him wearing leather gloves and me not write a fanfic pertaining to them.

Smutty, of course. So it's very much M.

* * *

The hum that vibrated from within Weaver's car had settled deep in Roni's chest, sending her nerves into a nice buzz of a frenzy. The ride thus far had been smooth, sweet sailing as the city flashed by outside in a blur of colors, bright golden yellows with red flashes.

A winter chill had come to Hyperion Heights; one of epic proportions that left the outdoors too cold for cracking windows or sticking a hand out to feel the wind kiss soft skin. The heat inside was up high, Weaver leaned forward to turn it up even higher and gave Roni a glance for a split second before putting his eyes back on the road. Too late; He had caught her attention the second his fingers had closed around the knob. Now, heavy lidded eyes were watching as his hands closed tight along the steering wheel, brown leather pulled taught with the force of the grip. The gloves creased as he loosened his iron grip on the wheel, sliding it down the dark object slow enough to cause Roni to release a sigh from her lips; mind practically grasping at straws with each stroke of his hand.

Hesitant eyes flickered up to his features that were a hard mask of concentration and she knew he wasn't doing any of this on purpose and yet the heat inside of the vehicle had begun to get to her head. Swallowing humid air in quick gulps, she adjusted herself against his leather seats and slid her legs apart, wanting to feel the tug of the fabric of her jeans against needy skin. But that wasn't enough, so she slipped her hands down to her hips then to her thighs and left them there, fighting the urge to bring them to the dip between her thighs. Fuck; the things he caused her to do.

Weaver caught the action out of the corner of his eye and if she hadn't rested them, still as stone, he would have missed the turn all together, luckily for him though he hadn't. He couldn't be certain how she was feeling in that moment, so he kept his focus on the road with only glances in her direction to try to gauge what was on her mind — forgetting all together he could have just asked and she would have given him the answer.

Leaning forward she turned up the volume on the radio, a song she had listened to in the bar last week emitted into the heated confines of the vehicle. It was some sort of CD of sorts, one in the system and she couldn't help but wonder if Weaver had picked it up on purpose from hearing it at the bar or if it were just a coincidence; Either way the image of him leaning back in this damn car listening to a song she enjoyed and taking himself in hand sent a wave of electricity through her frame that caused her nipples to pull taut beneath the fabric of her shirt; it took everything in her to fight the urge to touch them. Instead she tried to seem as if she were adjusted the seat belt, the strap grazing over the nub only pushed her further into a haze of arousal. Damn; What was she doing? Get a hold of yourself, Roni; she chastised herself silently and yet — did it again, allowing the material to graze the small hardened peak once more and the sensation caused her to groan audibly.

Weaver could see it, albeit not as clear as day but still there in the corner of his eye illuminated by the glow of the city - as Roni adjusted the seat belt, her eyes and wanton mouth giving her away even before the soft yet needy noise had left her lips. Was she trying to make him hard as a fucking rock or was this something she wanted to hide from him? Either way; he was enjoying the little actions she took to torture herself in his car while he was at the wheel. He chose not to say anything and hoped inwardly that it would make her call to him, reach out and beg for him to touch her. Of course he would jump at the chance, it's not like his affections akin to lust for the barkeep were a secret.

Her head pressed hard against the back of her seat as she brought her hands to the sides of her thighs, one leg crossing over the other as she tensed the muscles there to try and relieve some of the tension in her limbs and the ache right between her legs. She could bet she was soaked right now. Lolling her head to the side, she took in the profile of Weaver. Eyes roaming over the curve of his cheek bones, the jut of his lips, the arch of his nose — all the way down to the sharp edges of his jaw and the bulge of his Adam's apple in his throat. When he swallowed hard, it bobbed and her thighs twitched at the thrumming of her heart beat at her core. "Weaver.." She huffed out through parted lips, breath joining the humid air before she inhaled,the heat only furthering throbbing in her lips. "...Weaver, please, put your hand on me.." The corners of his lips twitched in the dim lighting from the street lamps the car was passing and as he brought his hand to his lips, teeth claiming the leather — her hand shot out and gripped him around the wrist. "Leave the glove on." A chuckle leaving his lips only furthered her need and the second his hand moved to hover over her body, she lifted a few inches off of the seat, her body practically begging to reach his hand but failing due to the strain of the seat belt. "Weaver.." She groaned, her lips trembling as she fought every urge in her body to grip his hand and thrust it against her.

He kept his cool even if the pleading sounds in her voice and the soft noises that reverberated through her throat were causing his cock to twitch in his jeans — daring to roar to life like the lustful serpent it is, always hungry and eager to sink as deep as it could in her warmth. Chancing a glance over at her only proved to further call to his groin and he brought his focus back on the road, his hand reaching down to tug at the fabric of Roni's shirt but he didn't have to do much considering as soon it grasped around the fabric, she was practically pulling it out of her jeans and over her head before he could count to three. She wasn't wearing a bra and that alone caused a groan to build in Weaver's chest, but he refused to let it out, not willing to give way to his building desire just yet. A gloved hand met heated skin, the warmth radiating up to his exposed wrists and he wanted nothing more than to remove the fabric from his fingers so he could truly feel her — but if this was what had drove her to such desires — he would fight hell to keep going as he was.

The leather felt like heaven to her as he ran his hand along the slope of her stomach and up between her breasts, avoiding the nipples purposefully. Her breathing halted in her throat as the digits stilled and they passed a green light, the engine roaring as they pushed further into the night. "Weaver.." She cried out, needing his attention, any little bit of it. He gave her just that as the leather clad hand moved to her right breast, index and thumb bringing the peak between the digits and gently tugging. She pushed up against him, arching her back — eyelids fluttering closed, lashes feather like against her cheek. "...yes..." The digits began to pinch it just enough and then went to do the same to the other, her chest practically vibrating at his ministrations. "...more, p-please.." He began to knead the ample flesh of her left breast, eyes on the road and yet wavering every few seconds to catch a glimpse of her practically writhing against the seat in pleasure.

Trembling fingers grasped his wrist and brought the gloved hand to her mouth, she wrapped her lips around three digits and pushed them into her mouth almost to the knuckle, her tongue stroking along the texture causing it to become slippery with her salivation, sucking generously in a rhythm that matched the base in the song on the stereo system. Her free hand went to the button on her jeans, plucked it from it's hold and pulled the zipper down before looking over in the direction of Weaver, her eyes practically begging. He caught it during one of his glancing and with a pop, pulled his fingers from her mouth and thrust them behind the waistband of her jeans and panties. Roni wiggled in her seat, trying to make it as comfortable for him as possible, but it wasn't working, he was leaning too far into the passengers side just to touch her where she needed — so she pulled his hand out and removed her seat belt, doing something she shouldn't do at all considering the safety concerns but she felt more than determined at that moment, bringing herself to sit closer to him, legs on either side of the gear shift as she pursed herself on the console between the seats and thrust his hand back between her legs - the second warm leather met her soaked folds, she whimpered and pushed her face against his leather jacket. His scent filled her lungs as she swallowed hot air, trying her best to not go over the edge too quickly as his digits stroked her, grazing her clit with each stroke. "Fuck, fuck..I'm drowning.." She groaned, her lips trembling as one hand gripped his wrist and the other his jacket, mouth closing around the rough fabric in an effort to regain her control only failing at it miserably. "..fuck...fuckk.."

His head was swimming, her perfume was causing his skin to tingle and the warmth between her legs had sent his mouth practically in a drooling state. He wanted to touch her without the fabric between their skin, wanting to feel every.. fuck. His cock twitched once again, the heat rushing south the more her teeth sunk into the fabric of his jacket and her fingernails, as red as an apple, cut into the skin of his wrist. "You're driving me crazy over here. I need to concentrate, Roni. We're on the open road." Even if he meant the words, as they left his mouth, he pushed two digits into her core and leaned closer to the steering wheel just an inch or two to better his angle, fingertips curling before starting up a rhythm, his wrist and forearm hitting that bundle of nerves of hers with each thrust of his fingers into her.

"Ffff..." Roni huffed out, thighs tensing as she began to move her hips an minuscule amount just to add to the friction but she flew over the edge before she could even form a coherent thought. Her body jolted against his, muscles tense as the waves of bliss took her up in the heated haze and stroked all along her frame, sending little electric currents through her veins. "Fuck yes, thank you, thank fuck, thank...mmm" Once his hand had left her, she heard him audibly suck the digits clean as she curled herself against him, her mouth brushing the lobe of his ear as she purred at the over sensitivity flooding through her and causing all of her nerve endings to practically buzz with satisfaction. She reached her hand down between her legs, beneath the fabric and dipped her fingertips into the moisture collected there; slowly she brought it up to their faces and as his eyes caught sight, he leaned just slightly to attempt to take her fingers into his mouth only — she beat him to it, her digits disappearing between her lips as her tongue curled around them, licking and sucking them dry with an moan as she titled closer to his ear, allowing him to hear the satisfaction in her voice as she tasted the evidence of what he had brought her to. "Oh?" She purred, her fingers leaving her mouth then as she feigned ignorance, every word that left her lips a seductive moan. "Did you want a taste? Haven't you already had some mister detective?" The noise that left his mouth as the hot air that left her lungs danced along his ear and neck as she lowered her mouth to press against the heated skin there caused a giggle to rise of her chest. "Do..do you want more?" He could practically hear every inhalation she took, and the shake in her lungs as she groaned against him. He nodded eagerly, hoping she wouldn't torture him - but the thought of that had flown out of the window the second her fingers were back, moist and soaked in her arousal. He took them into his mouth without hesitation and practically sucked them clean, her fingertips then slid from the warmth and began to stroke along his lips as she began to breath and groan obscenely in his ear. "...I want to touch you...I need to touch you..."

"What are you waiting for?" Her groaned as the blood that had been rushing south was becoming too much to bare, the throbbing in his cock reaching unknowable levels that could verge on pain if it wasn't freed from the confines of his jeans soon enough. She didn't waste time, soon after the words left his lips her hands were on his torso and traveling slowly down past his stomach and right to his groin, she palmed his slowly through his jeans as another breathless moan filled his ears, but the second his hips jerked her hands were dipping beneath his shirt and those delicious fingers of hers were making their way up his heated skin and grasping around a nipple. "...mmm.." He groaned as she teased the nub slowly, working it between her index and thumb, rolling it erect between warm digits.

"I love..." she moaned, lips rushing against his ear as she spoke; "...how well you respond to me...do you like that?" He nodded, groaning a reply that was more of a growl than anything, so she spoke again this time it caused the blood rushing south to turn into molten lava. "Yeah? You like that? What if I took you into my hand... or my mouth?" Licking his dry lips he nodded, not sure exactly which one he wanted more, mostly considering if he could have both. But before he could answer her fingers were on the zipper of his jeans and his head was spinning. "I think I know what you want..but baby, I want to hold your cock in my hand first. I want to feel that scorching skin against mine..."

"Is that righ-" He tried but failed to finish the sentence as soon as he felt her free his hard cock and her hand close along it, pumping in slow motions, her wrist working to twist just enough to cause his thinking to come to a screeching halt and his head to lean back, eyes trying to keep an eye on the road that was leading straight on for quite some time. "..Roni, I..fuck.." Her felt her thumb swirl along the tip before going back to moving her hand in slow languid motions, causing that good nervous feeling to rise in his chest and up his throat, the air filling the car humid as a sheen of perspiration began to coat his upper lip, he licked it away as her thumb swirled along the jut of the tip of his cock, the second it collected the moisture her hand was gone and he practically whined harmfully before he noticed she had brought it up to his mouth. Was she wanting him to? And without hesitating he did, he pushed his tongue between his lips and began to lick along the tip of her digit only to be surprised by the soaked tongue of hers, stroking along the side of his and then swirling the salty substance he had on his. Fuck she was doing his head in with this, all of it and he couldn't think or see straight. "I can't keep taking my eyes off of the road, Roni but fuck I need this. I need you."

His eyes went back to the road but her mouth went to his ear and almost lost it the second she groaned out "How about I use my mouth now? Will you let me?" Nodding, fervently, he gripped the steering wheel with as much strength as he had, knowing he would need it come the second that mouth of hers sent warmth along his length. "Don't hold back. I'm thirsty, Weaver. I'm so fucking thirsty and I need it.." Before he could answer, he felt the warmth of her lips press a chaste kiss to the tip of his throbbing member, a warm hand closing around the base as she slowly lowered her mouth down around him, her hand working in time with her mouth since she couldn't take it all in. But it was enough to cause his hands to tremble. He felt her moan around him as she pumped her mouth and hand along his cock, working him into a frenzy as her tongue swirled along the tip every time she came up.

Reaching forward, he turned down the volume of the song and allowed the surroundings to fill with the vulgar noises of her mouth on him, her moans loud and more than delicious as he tried with all of his might to keep his eyes ahead. "Fuck, Roni..." Hissing, he found that his fingers were as tight as they could be around the steering wheel, leather pulled taut at the strength of his grip. Releasing one hand, he brought it to her hair and gripped the dark curls.

She pulled back enough to run her tongue down the shaft and then back up, swirling before she closed her lips around the head of his cock and sucked generously all the while her hand continued up the entire length of him. Pausing, she took the time to glance up at him, watching as his features were strained into that of focus or at least someone trying to do so. "You taste so fucking good, Weaver." For a second he glanced down, his eyes catching hers and she gave him the most lustful of smirks before she went back to the task literally at hand, licking her lips before she wrapped them around the head again and then sucked mindfully slowly along her way down, taking him in as far as she could and began to quicken the pace with each stroke.

"Roni..." He groaned, "Fuck, I'm going to.. Roni.." The warning shot through his frame quickly, allowing him just enough time to speak before he felt her hallow her cheeks and he was over the edge when her hand that had been wrapped around his cock reached into his jeans and grasped his balls with the perfect amount of pressure to cause his cock to jerk and spasm, filling her mouth with all he had. And fuck him if she didn't suck on him until he had nothing else to give.

Raising up, Roni wiped her mouth before claiming his and it was all he could do to steer them off of the road and press the breaks as quickly as possible. Roni reached over and put the car in park before climbing onto his lap and claiming his neck, her lips closing along the skin and sucking — determined to leave behind her mark. His hands ran along her frame, grasping and kneading along the flesh and holding her close to him. When her mouth found his once more, tongue pushing into his mouth, he could taste the salty remnants of himself on it and he savored it, stroking and writhing with hers. Fingers found his hair and pulled at the strands at the base of his neck, her other hand stroking his chest lovingly. "That was..." Roni gasped, placing kisses along his cheek and jaw. He nodded, knowing that the words were failing both of them in the haze their minds were currently swept up in. "Those damn gloves of yours.."

He made a note to wear them again and again. Especially if it lead to more moments like these; he'd wear them just to see Roni become a sexually frustrated mess.

The End.


End file.
